Mad
by Lady Kaya
Summary: What would have happened if Clary had grown with Valentine and Sebastian? What would have happened to Alec, Izzy, and Simon? The plot has turned and The Clave is in the hunt for Clary, the only known weakness to Valentine & Sebastian. Alongside the Law is Jocelyn- one fueled with rage and revenge. Sed lex, dura lex. The Law is hard, but it is the Law.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Clary sidestepped the dagger that was thrown to her; the daggers tip stuck half-way through the wall, wiggling at the impact. "Very good, Clarissa. You're starting to get the hang of it" Valentine, her father, praised. _Clarissa_. The name sounded so foreign coming from him, she was used to being called Clary, though she couldn't remember from where if not her brother. She nodded, slightly breathless from their training; she thanked him before they left the training room.

They descended the stairs to the main room, her father telling them their agenda that evening, Dinner first then they were to see Jonathan in the cave; Clary nodded solemnly before departing to her room, she didn't entirely understand why Jonathan, her brother, lived in a house inside of a cave while she and her- _their_ father lived in the apartment. They could travel to any dimension and any place possible, sometimes she'd wake up in Japan or in Africa but she never really mind.

She was actually glad to travel the word, she could draw it and it would never bother Valentine, said it reminded him of her mother. Clary closed the door behind her and looked out her window, they were in a meadow, the field was green and the sky was bright blue; dotted with white clouds and outlined with trees.

She took her pencils and her drawing pad before sitting at the window sill. She drew that landscape more than a dozen times already, she barely knew where she was but her father kept on telling her that they were in the far part of Europe, where mundane never really traveled unless they wanted to get attacked by vampires or be tricked by crazy warlocks. Looking out of the window, she suddenly remembered her mother; her hands reflexively reaching for the pendant resting at the base of her neck, in the middle of her collar bones.

She never really remembered her mother; all she knew was that her name was Jocelyn and that she wasn't going to come back for awhile, that she was the one to give her Clary's name in the first place. She knew that her love for arts was inherited from her mother. Aside from that, Valentine didn't tell her anything else. She groaned in frustration, she didn't understand why her mother left her in the first place, she kept wondering if there was something wrong with her, maybe Valentine or Jonathan but as Clary wondered this before, she saw none. Valentine was a good father to her, even though he _was_ quite strict with his rules and he would speak in a manner that might confuse her, he was a good father.

She stood up and walked toward her closet, changing into skinny black jeans, a beige tank top and a red checkered polo over. She slipped into her green converse and looked in the mirror and suddenly wondered how her mother looked like. Valentine said that she looked just like her; he even showed her some pictures where they were in gear with another man beside her, Jocelyn in the middle.

"Who is that?" she had asked, Valentine looked at her as if debating whether or not to tell her or not before saying, "He's dead already, no one who matters. But, he was my _parabatai_''. _Parabatai_, according to The Shadowhunter book, was something along the lines of soulmates and blood brothers- stronger than that too. '_And it came to pass that the soul of Jonathan was knit with the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul . . . The Jonathan and David made a covenant, because he loved him as his own soul _' the words had echoed in her mind, they were two people who were bound to each other by Heaven itself.

Clary had wanted to ask more but the look one Valentines face stopped her. Now- looking at her reflection, she realized she _did_ look like her mother, except for the fact that her mother was so much more beautiful than she was. Her features didn't exactly match her mothers' outline of the face, the shape and the red hair.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her trance as she turned to look at her father. "Are you ready then? You know how impatient your brother is" Valentine said, Clary wanted to laugh but realized that he was serious. She nodded and grabbed her bag, stuffing her drawing materials inside then walking out with Valentine.

"We're already in Idris, you still remember right?" he said as if he was talking to a toddler instead of a 16 year old girl. "Of course, the City of Glass" Clary tried to hide the irritation off of her voice but it laced in every syllable she uttered.

Valentine obviously noticed and chuckled, "You are just like her, both of you are very stubborn" _both of you thinking you both know everything_, he wanted to add but he had his daughter back, the one path for Jocelyn to come back, he couldn't mess the chance up.

Instead he said, "You would've loved her, and I know you do." Valentine stated as a-matter-of-factly as they walked to the living room, facing an empty wall. She did, she doesn't know how or why she loved her mother when she never remembered meeting or even seeing her mother. She was supposed to hate her but she didn't. It's like she knew her mother so well yet didn't. Without another word, they both watched as the wall, which seemed to melt into a doorway, open- then they stepped out to be in front of the cave. The house-like apartment had no doors; Valentine was clever enough to put them in hidden places. Clary was still confused on how to find them but she was starting to get the hang of it, especially since she remembered her whole life playing around. She remembered trying to walk through but ended up walking right into the wall, leaving a red bump on her nose; Then Valentine had to teach her how to go through.

They walked in silence inside, easily navigating their way to the cabin using their witch lights; their witch lights reflected on the dozens of sparkling deposits of mica, the walls around them coming alive with brilliants points of light.

Clary immediately saw Jonathan, his frame outlined by the lights around them. "Father, Clary" he acknowledged. They were inside a circular chamber, instead of the rough rocky floors and walls; the floor was smooth; as if it was scraped, polished, and carved with patterns, alternating here and there. Huge stalactites, their surfaces as burnished as gems, hung down from ridged, stony ceiling high above.

In the middle were the containers that Clary had always wondered about, something red and smoky inside it. She was snapped out of her trance when she felt strong arms envelop her in a hug, she gasped slightly but hugged him back. She was not entirely used to being hugged by her brother, it was the third time they had hugged and she didn't even understand why.

They pulled away before letting Jonathan and Valentine talk. It has always been like that- stashes and belts of weapons lay beside her as she brought out her drawing pad then started sketching her surroundings. It was far from modest; it was so sparkly that it would've made her cringe if she wasn't so used to it. She glanced at the two men, comparing them; Valentine had a big and bulky frame wearing Shadowhunter gear. Then there was Jonathan with very white-gold, shining hair. His frame almost mirrored her father's- _almost_. Something above her cawed and she shrieked and covered her head with her hands; feeling the air swoop, she realized it was Hugo. She heard laughter bounce off the walls and she uncovered herself, Jonathan was laughing at her while Valentine had an amused grin on his face.

She made a face then glared at the raven perched on her fathers' thick and broad shoulders. "Stupid bird" she muttered before pretending to indulge herself in her drawings. She looked up through her eye lashes, watching as Valentine its' black feathers then nodding at it, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"What's new?" Jonathan asked, the same confusion brushing over Clary's face.

Valentine smirked, "Clarissa, would you like to go to New York?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan's eyes widened and he sensed that Clary's did too. He had grown too accustomed with Clary around; it would be difficult considering that he only has these fun moments with her. Their father was too busy rambling about how Shadowhunters don't do their job properly and how he would create a new era of Shadowhunters. "Yes! I've always wanted to go there, I feel so… attracted to it for some reason!" Clary beamed behind him. He heard her sneakers squeak against the floor as she walked over beside him; a wide grin flashed on her face and her eyes lit up. Jonathan was still stunned but he quickly recovered, "No. You aren't going to New York around … mundies" he said the last word in disgust. He turned his attention toward their father, "You can't actually be serious" he growled, so low that Clary had to strain to hear.

"Jonathan, this is all part of the plan, And why not?" Valentine beamed, Jonathan easily saw the mischievousness dancing in his eyes.

"Which part? You guys are coming with me right? Wait-how is _this _related to a new era?" Clary rambled, making Valentine laugh. It wasn't an amused laugh; it was more of an evil laugh to both siblings. "My children," Valentine turned away from them and turned to the tube-like containments, "Do you not trust your own father? Just listen to me and everything will go smoothly. We will be the rulers of the new era! If the Clave won't do their jobs well then we'll have to destroy them and continue our race with pride" he smirked. Both Jonathan and Clary had heard a speech like that almost their whole life, but Jonathan was too frustrated to respond. Clary jumped beside him and nodded her head furiously, "Okay! When? And seriously, which part?" she had stopped jumping and bit her lip instead, a habit he knows that will try to calm her down.

"You'll go to the suburbs in Brooklyn first, where I last saw your mother" their father said as he walked halfway already to the exit of the cavern; Jonathan easily caught up with him while Clary almost tripped on her way to catch up with them. She had always envied how graceful their strides were and how confident their posture was. As the three got back inside the apartment, Clary rushed to pack her clothes seeing that her father wanted her to leave as soon as possible.

Valentine watched Jonathan closely as he paced back and forth in the kitchen, "You can't let her go, she-she might remember. I've seen her sketch and draw almost every place we've been to, just like the pathetic mother she has." Valentine flinched at this but let him finish, "She's starting to remember, father". Valentine sighed and walked toward his son, he placed his hand on Jonathans shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "The more she remembers the better. The only thing we need to worry about is how to make sure the Clave doesn't get her". Valentine eyed his son; he looked for any other demon side of him, anything – but he saw what any other mundane would have seen. He remembered giving demon blood to Jocelyn while their son was not yet born, the look of terror on his wife's face, the abnormality of their son with sharp talons and deadly dark eyes with no whites. But, Jonathan still had mundane and angel blood left from being born a Shadowhunter in the first place; and that side of him was devoted to Clary. He knew very well how much he loved Clary considering that she was the only one he knew that treated Jonathan differently.

"So what if you're different?" she had said when they were still kids. He had growled at her but she was stubborn, "You're still my brother and if you won't act it then nobody will! So shut up and be my brother" she had yelled and that was what started a strong bond between the two. She was infuriating, even now that she was 16.

"What if the Clave _will_ catch her? Clary isn't the stealthiest person, what if I go?" he offered but Valentine shook his head and took his hand off of Jonathan's shoulder. "Your mother-"

"She is _not_ my mother. My mother is dead, left me as a child" Jonathan gritted, cutting Valentine off.

"Do not interrupt me" Valentine gritted back before turning away and composing himself again, "Jocelyn won't be able to recognize you immediately but she will recognize Clary, we need Clary to get close to her mother and get the Mortal Cup" he explained, proud of his plan. "How will she get back? Jocelyn is equal to the Clave. I thought we were avoiding the Clave!" Jonathan threw his hands up in frustration. "You have a job in Idris, isn't it?" Valentine asked, steering the conversation to a different topic.

"Stop avoiding my-"

"I asked you a question, Jonathan. Idris?" Valentine threatened, Jonathan's nostrils flared before stomping off upstairs.

As their discussion ended, Clary had finished packing and stood in front of her door with two bags at both her sides. She watched as Jonathan climbs the stairs up before entering his room. His room was always locked and he would only occasionally stay, it was like he was a visiting college student. He once told her that he didn't really live with them yet, until their fathers' plans were finished, he stayed in the cavern at the outskirts of Idris. Clary bit her lip as she stood in front of his door; debating whether or not to talk to him before she leaves. She sighed and knocked on the smooth wooden surface, the door swung open moments later. Jonathan had changed his clothes to a thin white V-neck and black jeans; he even had a black packet of powder on one hand.

"I'll be leaving soon, aren't you going to say something?" Clary hinted, eyeing the black packet suspiciously. He followed her gaze, "It's for a costume thing back in Idris." He quickly explained. "And Uh- yeah, I'd miss you but you won't be there long anyways…I hope. I don't know, what else is there to say?" he shrugged before Clary's shoulders visibly slumped. She obviously expected more than that, maybe a hug or a kiss on the cheek for goodbye? She knew he wasn't very good with words of affection so she nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist; seeing she was too short to hug him properly. She felt his body tense before his arms awkwardly wrapped around her, she smirked then let go. "Good Bye then, I'll see you in a couple of… whatever. Father said I'll meet you guys somewhere to get me started?" she questioned as she walked over to her duffel bags. One green and the other blue, "The portal will bring you straight to a mundane house, it was where father saw Jocelyn last time; He thinks the Mortal Cup is still there but I doubt it. There's a witch there, be careful with her and stay low, okay? Avoid the Clave." Jonathan said sternly. Clary tried to hide her surprise, as she remembers- the Clave were an important group of people. They made the laws and made sure that both Nephilim and Downworld abide it using the accords; a peace treaty-like event where representatives from each race are present at it to sign it. Avoiding the Clave would be hard considering they had eyes everywhere. She gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Alright then, I'll see you- Oh, and one last thing" he said before stalking back inside his room. Through the gap of the door, Clary saw piles of clothes on the floor and an unmade bed, trash was scattered here and there and it was simply messy compared to her room. She had always considered her room a cozy kind of messy but they mess she saw simply made her cringe. Soon enough, Jonathan came back and handed her a small ball; it was half the size of her palm and was glowing perfectly red. She twirled the strange object in her fingers, feeling the smooth surface. "It glows red when we're near. When it pulses, you'll know we're near. If it turns blue, you have to stay away from mundane civilization as soon as possible- that'll sign that it's time to get you. You'll figure how to use it-"He was cut off with their father calling on Clary.

"Oops- Sorry. Anyways, thanks and bye!" she quickly shoved the object in her pocket and hugged her brother one last time before snatching her duffel bags and jogging downstairs. She knew very well that her brother was different but she didn't know how, he was different in a way that lured her in and make her more curious; but every time she thought about it, all she saw was her brother; the one that would snap at her constantly and would have a short temper but was always there for her whenever she needed him the most. Like the one time she got lost in the woods of Wales, a rogue vampire had tackled her and was about to her drink her dead, that was until her brother suddenly showed up and killed the man. He had taken her home, crying and shaking from terror. He had looked her dead in the eye to keep quiet and suck it up, and for that- she thanked him. She saw her father motion her impatiently to face the wall and she made it there, almost tripping on her feet.

Valentine eyed her suspiciously before bending down and grabbing the wand-like stick. It had a smooth surface and it seemed to glow whenever she looked at it. A stele. He had told her not to bring anything that might spike excitement as she stayed mundane. "What did I tell you?" he growled as she avoided his gaze.

"I thought it might come in handy…" she trailed off before sighing and looking for something in the pocket of her hoodie. She pulled out a stone that might have meant nothing to a mundane but it was a 'must-need' tool to a Shadowhunter. It was a witchlight. She had accidently squeezed it as she brought it out, making it shine in her hand. Valentine growled again before snatching it out of her hand, he pressed it again and the light faded away as if it was nothing. "Let me tell you one more time and let this be the last time. You know how I hate to repeat my instruction Clarissa Morgenstern, you will act and live like a mundane but you will look for the cup and the cup only. I'll take care of the rest. Did Jonathan give you the tracker?" his tone stood firm and she nodded. She bit her lip and brought the ball out of the pocket of her jeans, he didn't even look at it before he nodded. Before long, she found herself standing in front of a worn out building; she took in the smell of Brooklyn air as a strong wind gush at her face. _Where he last saw Jocelyn. Your Mother._ She had expected to see a nice and cozy house with elegant colors of cream and red but the building in front of her was otherwise.

It was a brick building, an apartment-like area. The steps leading to it were gravelly with moss at its sides and the door was painted a dark color as if it was scaring her away. On the steps, she saw a scrawny figure sat at the second step with his head in hands. From where she was, she could see that the boy was about her age with messy, almost curly hair- cut short. He had a frame of glasses handing loosely at the bridge of his nose which was about to fall if he didn't fix it soon and if he moved. She thought she could ask who lived in there seeing that the window to the first floor apartment was blocked with voodoo dolls and magic cards she recognized from a few places she had visited. "Excuse me?" her voice came out a croak. The boy looked up to her, fixing his glasses in the process. "Can I help you?" his voice sounded so familiar to her, his face too. It was like she knew his from before but of course that was impossible since she's lived with her family her whole life. Unfortunately, something was nagging at her mind. It was like Déjà Vu being in front of a building she's sure she's never seen her whole life, Déjà Vu because of a mundane she was sure she never met. "Wait- have I met you before?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, but you look really familiar too- Simon. My name is Simon" he stood up and held out his hand. She took it and shook it lightly, "Clary" she whispered almost to herself, she examined his face closely as she let go of his hand. It was so familiar to it, it was at the tip of her tongue but she simply couldn't point it out. She shook her head, maybe she was imagining things. "Do you know who lives in this building?" she asked, she needed to do what her father asked her to finally meet her mother after years of waiting.

Simon traced her face, her bright red hair picking up the usual Brooklyn air. Something was so familiar with her, he was sure he knew her somewhere but she looked more of a tourist with two duffel bags at both sides of her feet. _Clary_. Was it the same girl he had met years ago?

She looked at him expectantly; he realized she had asked him a question. "Oh, Um- yeah. Madame Dorothea and the Martin family" he answered still caught up with the girl in front of him. It was possible of course for _this_ Clary to be _his_ Clary. The missing Clary. He knew he needed to call Luke, a fatherly figure that he had grown accustomed to over the years of not having his own father, but he wanted to figure out himself. He felt like he needed to anyways.

"Is there… Is there-"_anyone named Jocelyn here?_ She wanted to ask but that would've been straight forward. He looked puzzled, "Is there what?" he jammed his hands in his pockets. She shook her head, "Do you know anywhere I could stay, Simon?" she finally asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys! I've gotten so much great feedback and I love them all! But first, I just want all of you to know that this story may follow some parts of the original series but because of the plot twist, a lot of things have to change. Also, I'm not trying to imitate Cassandra Clare's writing because she's irreplaceable! But, this is my first time to write something in this way so please excuse me. Lastly, please don't hate on me when the plot doesn't go the way you wanted it to happen.

Thank you so much for reading and enjoy

"Well- Umm, Here we are…" Simon trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure why he easily let her in, she could be a serial killer or a thief for all he knows but he obviously couldn't say 'No' to a tourist. Of course, she could've easily gone to a motel but he didn't want her to be alone… in a motel… not with him. Clary's eyes scanned the guest room before biting her lip, "Okay" she nodded, "Thanks" she turned to him and smiled. He nodded back before exiting the room to let her settle in. He couldn't believe how fast she trusted him for a place to stay in; he might as well ask her later about herself. He walked downstairs and smiled at his Mom who was chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"So…" she trailed off, turning back to her chopping, "Who was that? She looks awfully familiar too" she pointed out and he nodded in agreement. There was just something about Clary- the mysterious guest Clary- that he couldn't point out.

"She looks like a tourist though; she was in front of the old building asking who lived in it. Then she asked if I knew where she could possibly stay. It was odd" he drafted; he didn't need to tell his mom about which 'old building' he was talking about. Thinking to what had happened; he realized he didn't even hear her walk towards him. It was like she appeared out of thin air. "And she trusted you so easily? In fact, you trusted _her_ so easily?" her surprise was evident in her voice as she turned around. He nodded before a phone ringing cut through the house.

"I'll get it" he volunteered immediately, standing up.

Clary huffed and threw herself on the bed; she barely even knew where to start looking for The Mortal Cup. She bit her lip and remembered that she was to meet her brother somewhere around here except, she forgot to ask- either that or he forgot to answer her. She dug in her pockets, squirming uncomfortably, and produced the small ball. It was glowing a faint red which probably meant they were quite far from where she actually was. She didn't know where she exactly was, since they only told her '_Where I or he saw Jocelyn last'_ but that was it. No specific name was given; she scolded herself inwardly before a light knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Simon's head peeked in, "Dinner's ready" he says and she nodded awkwardly. She barely knew anyone in the city; she made a note to herself to ask Simon to tour her around the city- she barely even knew their last name. Simon shut the door and she swung her legs to the side of the bed before standing up. She didn't know whether or not to trust Simon and his family but at the moment, he was all she got; plus, she really wanted to know why he really looked so familiar to him. She bit her lip as she trudged down the stairs while remembering hard if she saw his face in Japan or in York maybe.

She finally gives up when a woman approaches her. She looked much older than Clary, probably old enough to be her aunt but time had been kind to her and put only a few wrinkles here and there. She had brown hair and she had eyes that resembled Simon's.

"Oh. Um- Hi" she greeted; she noticed that this woman too looked familiar. She groaned inwardly, it was like her memory was wiped clean of the people she was just encountering.

"Hi Clary, I'm Simon's mom. You can just call me Mrs. Lewis thought- I'm not too keen with my first name" she says, holding her hand out. Clary took it politely, "I'm C-"realizing that she already knew who she was, she cut herself off. Mrs. Lewis chuckled and led her to the kitchen, "Where's Simon?" Clary asked, seeing that they were alone. "He's taking a call at the moment, but don't wait for him! He takes years on that phone!" she jokes and Clary laughs along with her as they sit down.

"Yeah, Mom won't mind anyways. You come here all the time anyways so there won't be a difference" he shrugged even though she can't see him. Hearing faint voices from the kitchen, he remembered Clary. "Oh wait- I have someone over, that's okay right?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah, who is it anyways?" she asks but before he could say anything, his mom called him in.

"You'll see" was all he said before hanging up and jogging toward the kitchen. He saw that Clary and his mom were already sat on the table, eating the homemade meal that's his mom prepared.

Clary instinctively looked up to see Simon, she smiled lightly. "Hello there, Simon Lewis" she bit her lip. The nagging feeling came back to her again, it was at the tip of her tongue and she felt that she really did know him. "Hello there… Wait- I don't even know your last name" he shook his head.

Simon knew that if she just said Fray then… "Morgenstern, as in Morning Star. Clarissa Morgenstern" she grinned proudly. The hope he just had dissolved and forced himself not to look so disappointed. "That sounds… foreign. Where are you from?" his mom cut in while he sat down.

Clary didn't know what to say, she wasn't all too familiar with the map of mundane, she had always fallen asleep or dazed whenever Valentine taught her. "I- Uhh" She thought of Idris, "Europe. I'm from Europe" she fumbled. She nearly face-palmed, she was horrible in Geography. '_Act like a mundane and look for the cup'_, the words circled her mind as she studied their expressions. They seemed to believe it, "Europe? Wow, that's far. What brings you here to New York? Brooklyn even?" Simon asked, not taking his eyes off of his food.

'_Stay Low and Avoid the Clave_'

"I-I'm on a vacation of sort… "Again, her lying skills weren't as good as her brothers. She wished so badly that he was there with her; he was so good in lying that she didn't even need to speak up. A knock on the door startled them, "I'll get it" Mrs. Lewis smiled politely; purposely leaving the two teens to talk. "Vacation, huh?" Simon eyed her suspiciously making her gulp. She stood firm though, maybe let a little truth slip… "Yeah, I was supposed to meet with someone but I didn't how to find them" she said challengingly.

"I'll help you if you want, who is she?" Simon leaned in closer but it didn't faze Clary. "Jocelyn" as soon as the name left her lips, Simon dropped his fork on the plate with a loud clatter. As if on cue, Mrs. Lewis came in with a small frame trailing just behind her. As they came closer, the small frame turned out to be a girl; she had slightly tanned skin, Wavy medium hair, and was dressed up, almost, like Simon with a band tee and jeans. The girl smiled at Clary but it didn't reach her eyes, she then turned to Simon. "Hey Simon, so…" she trailed off, "Who's this?" she motioned to Clary. Clary shifted uncomfortably on her seat. They all turned to Simon, waiting for his introduction but he looked completely dazed and stunned. His hand was still in mid-air and his eyes were distant. "Simon? Simon!" Mrs. Lewis shook him and he blinked rapidly, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Oh wait- what?" he looked confused with all the eyes on him, and then he saw the girl. "Maia! Hey" he grinned standing up and awkwardly hugging her. They pulled away, "Maia, this is Clary. Clary, this is Maia- my girlfriend" he smiled and Clary politely stood up and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Maia grinned, Clary nodded and sat back down.

They all sat down and Clary stood up to put her plate in the sink. She took a cup and filled it with water, while she was drinking; she unintentionally caught parts of their conversation. "… Luke wanted to know if you wanted to come over … taking it hard but … so?" Maia's voice asked. Luke. The nagging in her mind seemed to nag even harder and even more persistent. It's like a switch flipped making Clary choke on her water.

She coughed several times, Simon patting her on the back. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" he looked at her curiously and worriedly. "Umm- yeah. Yeah" she heaved, _that was embarrassing_, Clary thought to herself. She looked over to Maia who had the same look of curiosity and concern, "Did you say Luke?"

Maia nodded, "Why? Do you know him?" she asked but Clary shook her head. She couldn't seem to remember him; "Maybe when I see him, he just sounds so familiar" she shrugged.

Simon grew excited, if Clary knew Luke, then it would've been possible that Clarissa Morgenstern is his Clary Fray. "Really? Maybe we can take you to him, right Maia?" he beamed. They all looked surprised at him but Maia nodded, "yeah! That would be great!" she smiled.

"Wow, thanks! I was just about to ask you guys if you can give me a tour of New York, here in Booklive" Clary forgot where she was, it sounded like Booklive though so that was what she said. They started laughing and she just watched them, "What? Was it something I said?" she asked, feeling slightly shamed of herself.

"It's Brooklyn, Clary. Sure" Simon chuckled.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Where's Clary?" Maia asked curiously as they both washed the dishes. Simon shrugged, "I think she went to sleep. Hey, do you remember the Clary I was telling you about?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. She nodded solemnly before realization hit her, "You found her?" she gaped at him, pausing at drying off the plates. He shrugged, "I think I did, but that Clary was 9 years old, it's almost been 7 years. Another thing is that, that Clary was Clary Fray. This Clary is Clary Morgenstern, from Europe" Simon rolled his eyes as he stated this.

"Oh, shame- but you never know, right?" there was slight hope in her voice that made Simon smile, "Of course"

Clary paced around her room nervously, the ball tracker was glowing bright red, it reminded her of a bloodied witchlight but she grimaced at the thought. She shook her head, maybe she had been over-reacting. Just then, a knocking came. She glanced at the door and furrowed her eyebrows, the knocking got louder and harder and it didn't come from the door, she shifted her gaze from the door to the window where a dark silhouette cawed. She breathed out a sigh of relief before walking across the room to open the window. "Hugo, what are you doing here?" she asked the bird as it sat on the window sill. In its claws was a piece of rolled up paper. She pryed its claws open and took the paper, unrolling it, she read the five words messily scribbled on it. Obviously her brothers' handwriting, it said: "Pandemonium Club. Tomorrow at 10"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly through the house and outside was almost empty; that is, except for the usual traffic noises in New York. "Hey Simon, would you mind giving me a tour? How about this Luke guy you guys were talking about?" Clary asked with her backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder. Simon looked up from a comic book he had been reading and grinned, "Sure, I'll show you my favorite place ever. But Luke won't be back 'till tomorrow" he said as he stood up.

"But I thought he was inviting you over?" Clary persisted. They both told Mrs. Lewis where they were going before walking out to the streets.

"Well yeah, for the weekend though and it's only Wednesday today, so you don't really have to worry" Simon shrugged, Clary groaned and ruffled her hair. "Okay, fine. Where first?" she gave in.

The comic bookstore that they first went in excited Clary, she had wanted to stay after reading the first three volumes on a Manga book Simon gave her. "C'mon! I'm at the 5th chapter already! I can't just abandon it!" she whined, Simon rolled his eyes. "Then we'll buy it" he shrugged, Clary frowned and dug into the backpack. Surely her dad packed her mundane money, she looked through her sketch pads until she found a little purse bag. She opened it and handed the bills to Simon; Simon waved her off, "I already paid it".

"What? Wow, thanks Simon- I owe you" she grinned. After, they explored even more; Simon had accidentally missed a stop and ended up leading her to a narrow avenue, only to realize that he did so when they reached a pavement in front of a modern-looking door. Suddenly, Clary felt a jolt go through her and it felt like Déjà Vu. "W-Where are we?" she stuttered, stopping at the door. Simon shrugged, "I accidentally missed a stop at the subway, C'mon, we have to go back" Simon grabbed her forearm but she shook it off. It had already dimmed around them; a darker shade of sky blue had surrounded them. The street lights lit up a colorful yellow orange.

"Clary, we really have to go. It's getting dark, C'mon" Simon urged, Clary huffed and rolled her eyes but gave in- but not without looking through the grilled windows of the loft; there, she saw a pair of cat-like eyes. She shrieked, startled before realizing it was probably just a cat and going back to Simon. "What? What happened?" Simon was suddenly alert. "It was a stupid cat" she grumbled in response before they headed back to Simon's house.

"Simon? Clary? It's dinner!" Mrs. Lewis called out. Clary quickly wriggled a pair of black, skinny jeans and converse before throwing on a jacket and heading back downstairs. She immediately saw Mrs. Lewis and Simon who were talking right before she arrived. "… I'm sure we can trust her" she caught the end of Simon's sentence but just as Mrs. Lewis responded, Simon cleared his throat; his eyes flickering behind his mother at Clary. Clary forced a smile as Mrs. Lewis turned around, "Umm- I'll skip dinner for tonight, I need to… Um- go somewhere important" she said. "Oh, okay. Where are you going?" Mrs. Lewis asked, "Yeah, where _are_ you going?" Simon intruded; eyebrows furrowed as he eyed Clary suspiciously. She debated whether or not to tell them, what could possibly go wrong?

"Pandemonium Club" she answered in a small voice, Mrs. Lewis frowned. "What on earth are you going to do there? In fact- I don't think I've heard of anything of sort" she places her hands on her hips as she frowns. _Was this how it was to have a mother? Would my mother have acted like this too?_, Clary thought. "I have to meet someone there…" she trailed off, her eyes landing on Simon's suspicious gaze. "Alone" she added quickly.

"Clary, I'm sorry but I'm not allowing you in a club at night. Alone. Here in Brooklyn! It's dangerous! What would your mother say?" Mrs. Lewis exclaimed making Clary visibly slump her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know because I don't have one" she shrugged in response but wanting to take it back immediately. Mrs. Lewis' eyes softened, "Oh Clary, I'm sorry dear…" Mrs. Lewis started but Simon didn't paying attention.

Clary didn't have a mother? Probably because she was lost even before she knew about her, but then he had to push down the hope growing inside of him as Clary stayed with them even more. He remembered that Clary was gone when she was at least 9 years old so she must at least remember her. Maybe that's why she was looking for Jocelyn? Simon tuned back in to the conversation seeing that Clary was already heading towards the door. "Hey! Wait- where are you going?" he jumped to his feet. Clary turned around and frowned, "Simon, please. I- I just really need to be alone for now, we could go back at the comic book shop tomorrow but not tonight" she suggested and Simon had no choice but to say 'yes' to her. He apparently couldn't say no to Clary. She smiled lightly at him before turning back and walking out the door.

Clary let out a sigh as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her body; it was so much colder than she expected. She pulled out the small orb from the pocket of her jacket and used it to play hot and cold; occasionally having to ask bystanders around her. The orb was glowing red but not red enough to let her know where she had to be. She looked around and saw a boy with blue hair and sword strapped to her back. He was wearing all black so she assumed that he was a Shadowhunter, but as she got closer, she could smell the faint scent of demon blood. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked around for a hiding place but it was too late, the boy turned around and smiled. She saw that he had eccentric colors dancing in his eyes, it was her first time to encounter a demon… alone…. And unarmed.

"Well hello… may I help you?" he smirked as he stepped closer to her, a mundane oh-so foolishly approaching him? Had they known what he was, they'd be running for their life… that is if they were fast enough. But as he inched closer, he saw the silver light shining on her finger. He looked down and saw the familiar Morgenstern ring making him gasp, "You-You're Valentine's daughter?" he stuttered. She looked startled; she didn't know what to say. She nodded vigorously, "Y-You know my father? H-How?" she gulped, stepping backwards and waiting for a chance to run; She hated herself for even thinking that the boy was cute. The boy shook his head, hissing too. "Valentine will torture me till the ends of dimensions if I laid a finger on his daughter" he said almost to himself, this left Clary confused. His head whipped up and their eyes met again, "What are you doing here? What do you want?" he snapped.

"Pandemonium Club" was all she had to say.

His smirk returned, "Then follow me, but not so close. Twerp" he muttered but luckily, Clary hadn't heard him; she was too busy staring at the orb. As she followed the boy, they reached an area with Neon lights surrounding it, a line of strangers stood behind and beside two bulky looking bouncers.

"She's with me" Clary heard him say before they were allowed to enter; since Clary was behind him, she saw the swords strapped to his back glimmer carefully. "Clary!" she heard someone call her from behind making her whip her head behind her. She gasped, "Simon, what the hell are you doing here? I said Alone! A-L-O-N-E, Simon. Alone" she repeated, she saw that he was gasping for air. "Were you following me?" she scoffed, she was angry. "Let's go back; you were almost attacked by that guy. I don't know what you did that made him stop but that's a good thing." He panted.

Clary scowled at him, "Didn't you see- Ugh," she groaned, "He's with me" she turned to the bouncers who let him inside. The bass of the music made her whole body vibrate and the lights around her made her eyes hurt. A mass of people swayed to the beat of the music, oblivious to whatever was going on around them. "Clary, let's go home. I didn't follow you for nothing" Simon yelled over the music. Clary ignored him and went on searching for the boy that helped her; maybe he could help her find her brother. She pushed her way through the crowd; totally ignoring Simon because she was still mad at him, it was her way of getting back at him. She suddenly bumped into someone, their body hard and not even budging. She looked up and scowled, "Watch whe-"she was cut off when she met golden eyes hidden under a hoodie. He was gorgeous, she could see the golden strands of hair tucked behind his ear; even under the hood he looked gorgeous.

"Like what you see?" the golden boy smirked; even though he wasn't sure if she really could see him or not, she growled at him. She did, in fact- like what she saw, her fingers tingled for her to grab her pencils and draw him. "Watch where you're going" she scowled.

"You can see me?" he frowned; maybe the glamour wasn't strong enough? Maybe she had the sight? Maybe she's not a mundane…

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind" she scoffed as she rolled her eyes. He chuckled, "I'd think you'd get blind with how hot I am, I can see it in your eyes" he mused making her make a face at him.

"Well aren't you conceited" she shook her head, laughing silently. Her eyes traveled below, down his collarbones; seeing familiar black swirls and lines etched to his skin. She gasped; she'd been talking to a Shadowhunter!

"I know I get that a lot" he winked but she didn't laugh. "Jace! By the Angel, what are you doing?" another male voice called behind him; the moment Jace looked back, she pushed her way through the crowd in order to escape, in order to find her brother and Simon. Simon. Where'd he go?

"Jace! We've got him tied up against the pillar _without_ you" Alec hissed, Jace raised his eyebrows and clapped a couple of times before turning back. The girl wasn't in front of him anymore, shame. "I'm coming" Jace grumbled as they made their way to the storage room. There, Izzy was covered in sweat, her arm was bleeding slightly and she was sitting on one of the boxes. She jumped to her feet once she saw the boys come back.

"What the hell?! That wasn't the plan!" She yelled, the rage she felt was more of betrayal than actual anger. "You guys were able to do it alone weren't you? I was doing something important" Jace shrugged as he flicked a seraph blade from his belt; walking towards the demon tied up against the pillar.

"Important?" Isabelle scoffed, she stood beside Jace and whipped the boy in front of her; throwing her anger at him. "What could possibly be more important than this?" she hissed before whipping the boy again. He yelled in agony and pain, beads of sweat covered his forehead.

"I think I saw the daughter of the Inquisitor" he answered, facing Isabelle and Alec.

"There you are!" Jonathan hissed as he grabbed his sister's forearm roughly. "Where have you been? Huh?" he growled in her ear making her wince. "Mom wasn't there and I was busy" she growled back. Jonathan scoffed as he pulled her inside a room, the music inside was quieter and the only thing they were heard small and faint voices; both of them assuming it was from outside. "The Clave is here. One of those stupid downworlders of Father ignorantly walked into a trap" Jonathan paced back and forth, his hands going through his hair. "I know, I met him" Clary rolled her eyes. Jonathan on the other hands froze and looked at his sister; not believing what he just heard. "What?"

"Have you gone deaf?" she hissed. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE CLAVE, CLARY!" he yelled, his sudden outburst making her jump. For a moment, they both were silent; the only thing heard was their heavy panting. That was until they heard someone yell, the yell was filled with pain and agony. Then they heard other voices, Clary's ears perked up when she heard the familiar voice of Jace; but it wasn't smooth and calm any more. He was yelling.

The sibling moved to the wall and snuck behind the pillars; a few pillars away from them, Clary could see two hands bound with a wire. "Valentine" another familiar voice panted. It was the demon she had met, "That's him" she whispered to Jonathan but he wasn't listening. He was peeking around the pillar where they hid; there he saw two males in Shadowhunter gear and one female being in a white, laced dress. He saw black swirls and lines lacing on their skin making him clench his jaw. "I know where Valentine is, in fact- his daughter is here" the blue-haired boy/ demon chuckled. Clary bit her lip so hard that she could taste her blood seething through the sensitive skin.

"Oh really?" came Jace's voice.

"Let's go" Clary pleaded her brother silently and Jonathan nodded before dragging her away; Clary saw her brother's nostrils flare as they exited the storage room through another door, she bit her tongue so she won't tell him that she had already talked to Jace. She shook her head, "Simon" she remembered before begging, and literally begging, her brother to help her find him.

As Jace, Alec, and Isabelle headed back, they Maryse Lightwood talking to someone in a hood. A small gasp escaped Isabelle's lips as her brother Alec walked toward their mother, along with Jace. "Good Evening Inquisitor Fairchild" they greeted before greeting Alec and Izzy's mother. "Maryse, I have to tell you something important" Jace whispered to her. He looked at the Inquisitor, bowing slightly before leading the two women to the library. The Lightwood children had gone to their rooms already, "What is it, Jace? Any more news on Valentine?" Inquisitor's voice asked.

"No, but I do have news for you, Inquisitor" Jace smirked, proud of himself. The Inquisitor raised her eyebrows at this. She watched Jace whisper something Maryse and watched as Maryse' face pale.

"What is it?" the Inquisitor growled, Maryse looked at her like she was a ghost before parting her lips to speak.

"Your- Your daughter's alive and here in New York, Jocelyn. She's here"


End file.
